List of Great Horned Dragon Systems and Planets
Systems are organized into star clusters, and clusters into 6 major sectors Planets that are colonized posses a C at the end of their description. Gas Giants posses only a name and a G at the end of it. Wildlife Sanctuaries are similarly marked with a W. = Sector Gemeni I = Ivaeger Cluster Black Hole CLG-28017d to Sector Gemini II, near system Amedierin at PLT-19243v :Ivaeger ::Debans, T0, Yellow, C :Lycleir ::Pythys, T0, Teal ::Opharo, T1, Yellow, C ::Dolan, T0, Yellow ::Scasmilix-G :::Agrion, T0, Teal ::Lucandh, T0, Yellow Oilatis Cluster Black Hole CVN-24321j to Sector Beta-1, near system Reth at GRBP-6750t :Oilatis ::Sthus-3, T0, Yellow ::Chaolin, T1, Yellow ::Raphela, T0, Yellow ::Topom, T3, Pink, C ::Fradesius-G :::Adrantor, T0, Yellow :Merexa ::Alcman-2, T1, Red ::Jossiagany, T3, Pink, C Tilen Cluster :Lycno ::Dirge, T3, Pink, C ::Deldra, T0, Yellow ::Atlaka, T0, Yellow ::Chaura, T0, Teal :Linax ::Zanzamon, T3, Purple, C ::Cyces-2-G ::Hariein, T0, Blue ::Minon, T1, Blue ::Cyantrauni, T0, Blue ::Khapuno-G ::Deithus, T0, Blue :Tilen ::Cinos, T2, Pink, C ::Carah-2, T1, Blue Black Hole CLG-39675b to Sector Prime, near system Pylange at PLT-11285g :Hotiga ::Eurald, T0, Yellow ::Orethor, T0, Red ::Aestian, T0, Red, C :Calin-2 ::Balardon-G ::Auderon, T0, Yellow, C ::Quinis, T0, Teal ::Gabecky, T0, Teal ::Barealkie, T0, Yellow :Deira ::Malereban, T0, Yellow ::Phiov, T1, Yellow ::Kotts, T0, Yellow, C ::Jonis, T1, Yellow ::Gretableta, T1, Yellow Aeron Cluster Black Hole UIP-50428b to Sector Core, near system Caeta-2 at SGT-26910t :Aeron-2 ::Spidian, T0, Pink ::Heirighint, T0, Yellow ::Chaia, T1, Pink, C = Sector Gemini II = Litarae Cluster :Chara-4 ::Bazmilo, T1, Red ::Valva-2, T0, Red, C :Autevanas ::Kellil-G :::Hariasky, T0, Red ::Evinev-G :::Penaris, T0, Yellow ::Jantok-G :::Parasiack, T0, Yellow ::Erine, T0, Teal, C :Lacia ::Seamermas, T0, Teal ::Conerium, T1, Yellow ::Turnov-2, T0, Pink ::Turnias, T0, Yellow :Agaea ::Bunyops, T0, Yellow ::Thyes, T1, Yellow ::Nollov, T0, Yellow, C ::Quataris-G :::Praylar, T0, Teal ::Phivus-2, T0, Yellow :Phloc ::Poleian, T0, Yellow ::Talvides, T0, Yellow ::Philman, T1, Yellow ::Heleurava, T1, Yellow ::Saliusses, T0, Yellow, C :Litarae ::Hawre, T0, Blue ::Metts-2, T3, Blue, C ::Haago-3, T0, Blue ::Darre-G :::Tycus-2, T0, Pink :Opunes ::Davon, T0, Teal, C :Octaant ::Baraxa, Y0, Red, C ::Sartalde, T0, Red ::Lygerbir-G :Hecta ::Ramatese, T1, Yellow ::Celeus, T0, Yellow :Livena ::Churdato, T0, Yellow, C ::Erither-G :::Myren, T0, Yellow ::Plamotie, T0, Yellow ::Vantiles, T1, Yellow ::Mederon, T0, Yellow Sol Cluster :Sol ::Mercury, T0, Yellow ::Venus, T0, Yellow ::Earth, T1, Yellow ::Mars, T0, Yellow ::Saturn-G :::Titan, T2, Purple, C ::Jupiter-G :::Ganymede, T0, Yellow ::Uranus-G ::Neptune-G = Lost Sector = Lost Cluster Black Hole PLT-19243v to Sector Gemini I, near system Ivaeger at CLG-28017d Black Hole CVN-42452f to Sector Core, near system Tucus-5 at CTN-90129d :Amedierin ::Galdoras, T1, Yellow, C ::Galyman, T1, Yellow = Core Sector = Outlying Cluster Black Hole CTN-90129d to Sector Gemini Lost, near system Amedierin at CVN-42452f :Tucus-5 (largest system, diameter) ::Turion, T1, Blue ::Teneia, T1, Blue, C ::Pylux, T0, Blue ::Ancesohrbi, T0, Pink Black Hole SGT-26910t to Sector Gemini I, near system Aeron-2 at UIP-50428b :Caeta-2 ::Hiphion, T1, Yellow, C Natirea Cluster Black Hole PLT-47439q to Sector Core, near system Ramines at ANM-39167a :Natirea ::Kolas, T3, Yellow, W ::Toustor, T2, Yellow, W ::Ioles, T3, Yellow, C ::Magradni, T3, Purple, C :Bunicas ::Haway, T0, Teal ::Tavintan, T3, Yellow ::Marth-2, T3, Teal, C :::Marke2, T0, Teal ::Orothais, T0, Yellow :Linomela ::Gosis, T0, Yellow ::Astostec, T0, Yellow ::Osvan, T0, Yellow ::Orlata, T3, Yellow, C ::Tirge, T0, Yellow :Akrituan ::Luteal, T3, Red, C ::Suline, T0, Yellow ::Aydene, T0, Yellow Floetha Cluster :Myrrhias ::Oriffaemon, T1, Yellow ::Agraeibni, T2, Yellow, C :Tomarresa ::Henas, T0, Yellow ::Agani-2, T2, Yellow, C ::Hypen-2, T0, Yellow :Clyton ::Phine, T1, Red ::Emizdelas, T3, Red ::Euron-5, T0, Red ::Pergoraxto, T0, Teal :Smina-2 ::Atheant-G :::Bretakus, T0, Purple ::Harmaucus, T1, Teal, C :Kantaea ::Terus, T1, Yellow, C ::Kairger, T0, Yellow ::Camone-G :::Fibotli, T0, Yellow :Floetha ::Smycah, T0, Yellow ::Kender-G ::Soclan, T1, Yellow ::Issosirey, T2, Yellow ::Morbi, T0, Yellow ::Caunue-G ::Copridenhe, T0, Yellow :Aladea ::Remos-2, T0, Yellow ::Bereon, T3, Purple, C ::Marles-2, T1, Yellow ::Oendo, T0, Teal ::Bahar, T0, Yellow :Lacarina (third largest system, diameter) ::Ethresus, T2, Blue, C ::Pupinthele, T1, Blue :::Sotemin, T1, Blue ::Orerfer, T1, Blue ::Mandy, T0, Blue ::Emicarmaus-G ::Sapatum-G Carypoa Cluster :Neymusta ::Aldranck, T3, Yellow, C :Carypoa ::Antoktes, T0, Purple, C ::Cyton-4, T0, Teal :Aderca ::Ekton-2-G :::Malov, T0, Yellow ::Tanicatoso, T1, Yellow, C ::Rayes, T0, Yellow ::Kelsesis, T0, Yellow ::Munusa, T0, Yellow :Callien ::Capleanses, T0, Teal ::Lygeibus, T0, Yellow, C :Neriumnus ::Gamus-2, T0, Yellow ::Demlinor-G :::Kipeda, T0, Yellow ::Puchs-G ::Bredoman, T3, Yellow :Tolia ::Cylceia, T0, Yellow ::Pyguez, T0, Yellow, C ::Joroson, T1, Yellow ::Druke-2, T0, Yellow ::Elfmart-G :::Camus-3, T0, Purple Black Hole SPC-31812z to Sector Halfway, near system Perlia at SPC-33621w :Edgel-2 ::Damerni, T0, Yellow ::Norns, T0, Red, C ::Selacon-G Jestico Cluster :Frachus ::Capheistya, T0, Yellow ::Garpipho, T0, Red ::Kylan, T1, Red ::Agratis, T1, Red ::Demer, T3, Pink, C :Chaea ::Norvary, T0, Yellow ::Holkneus, T2, Teal, C Black Hole ANM-39167a to Sector Core, near system Natirea at PLT-47439q :Ramines ::Reecty, T2, Yellow, C ::Aegli, T0, Yellow :Kelebus ::Arckas, T4, Red, Purple, Teal, Pink, C (largest known planet) :Tipporon ::Taymed, T0, Teal ::Jestico, T3, Purple, C (third largest known non-gas giant) ::Hekkah-G ::Caett, T1, Blue Black Hole CLG-23855x to Sector Prime, near system Magrus at CTN-22577j :Leinemon (second largest system, diameter) ::Arkin, T3, Teal, C ::Weigorz, T0, Teal ::Hogulton, T0, Blue ::Kaiumia, T0, Blue ::Phira, T3, Blue, C ::Aquil-G :Burulus (largest ratio between two stars, Burulus A and B) ::Athus, T3, Purple, C ::Chaltopsie, T0, Blue Black Hole ANM-12924b to Sector Beta-2, near system Retth at PLT-34308r :Spaca` ::Salva, T3, Yellow, C ::Aubra, T0, Yellow :Carisia ::Hogan-2, T1, Yellow ::Adril, T0, Yellow ::Dorollumin, T3, Yellow, C ::Phrek-G ::Isrago, T0, Yellow = Sector Prime = Magrus Gateway Cluster Black Hole CTN-22577j to Sector Core, near system Leinemon at CLG-23855x :Magrus ::Abyson, T1, Yellow, C ::Colle, T0, Yellow ::Litell, T0, Yellow ::Marronds, T0, Yellow :Jakea ::Aepine, T3, Red, C ::Kipus-2, T1, Red ::Barkov, T2, Purple ::Autint, T0, Teal :Hecerus (largest system, # of non-gas giant planetoids) ::Olenii, T0, Red :::Bobus, T0, Red ::Quado, T0, Purple, C ::Agaistiani, T0, Yellow ::Domarossey, T0, Yellow ::Corten-2, T0, Teal ::Julciel-G :Roberra (largest star known) ::Shergas-G ::Barius, T1, Blue ::Dalon, T3, Blue, C :Castoa ::Plandaxon, T2, Yellow, C ::Chret, T0, Yellow :Amene ::Mendaraka, T0, Red ::Talderon, T0, Pink ::Blasia, T1, Yellow, C ::Abbernas-G :::Turumn, T0, Yellow :Armicina ::Esaliner, T0, Red ::Absis-G :::Artes-3, T1, Red, C ::Cygulthe, T0, Red ::Calatakus, T0, Red ::Melotie-G :Osmaria ::Alcimerio, T1, Red, C ::Corystes, T1, Red ::Granto, T1, Red ::Nycnuellis-G :::Camerig, T0, Pink ::Auran-G :::Cinix, T0, Red :Melakena ::Damuronus, T1, Red, C ::Agannes, T1, Red ::Rouris, T1, Red ::Iamus-G Mirae Cluster :Prisan ::Lyguriz, T3, Red, C ::Kipys, T0, Yellow :Mirae ::Ioleradres, T1, Red ::Haalcin, T1, Red ::Patases, T1, Red, C ::Jorbi, T0, Yellow ::Erniand, T0, Yellow ::Sulaxion-g :Lagaphora ::Shalis, T1, Red, C ::Epina-2, T0, Yellow ::Khaeon, T0, Red :Onorus ::Hopentaer, T3, Yellow, C :Cauvera ::Dences, T1, Yellow ::Martectes, T0, Yellow ::Abbertinue, T2, Pink, C ::Tibrado, T0, Yellow ::Khustle-2, T1, Yellow, C :Mellis ::Loger-G ::Oxyno, T2, Yellow, C ::Jupes, T0, Yellow ::Edwiniah, T0, Yellow ::Nastyrey-G :::Amargur, T0, Yellow :Polia ::Coothara, T0, Teal ::Hogelon, T1, Yellow, C ::Alizoge, T0, Yellow ::Dzhan, T0, Yellow ::Antesis, T0, Teal Prima-Cluster (Area 1) :Lithoe (home system) ::Nierdro, T3, Red, C (homeworld) :::Fabeca, T3, Yellow, C ::Jaseus, T3, W ::Scolachoe-G ::Keroz, T3, Teal, C :Anthaehor ::Julania, T0, Red ::Stera, T1, Red, C ::Barotalus, T0, Red :Vivenna ::Artael, T0, Pink ::Remosus, T2, Blue, C ::Kawkis-2, T0, Blue :Khaldon ::Corgo, T1, Red, C ::Artes, T0, Red ::Ataxis, T0, Yellow ::Carwin, T0, Red ::Spinus, T0, Red :Latan ::Rambus, T3, Blue, C :Plephoe ::Sochettake-G ::Tyrio, T0, Yellow ::Uhlai, T0, Yellow ::Carin, T0, Teal :Lagra (one of the largest stars known) ::Daucarakus, T1, Yellow, C :Thysea ::Eutos, T3, Pink, C :Dionius ::Audes, T0, Yellow ::Aurnozet, T1, Yellow, C ::Eperlaurgo, T0, Yellow ::Pathean, T0, Yellow ::Jonymel, T0, Yellow :Lodren ::Crencis, T3, Red, C :Avena ::Actrius, T0, Teal, C (Area 2) :Swail ::Keigo, T1, Teal ::Direa, T0, Yellow ::Khaon-G :::Tomaul, T0, Yellow, C :Achio ::Neydo, T2, Blue, C :Arenacey ::Balax, T0, Blue ::Mosohna, T1, Blue ::Sarde, T1, Blue ::Cridora, T2, Blue, C ::Daris, T0, Blue :Solly ::Amytinacus, T0, Yellow ::Malin-2, T0, Yellow, C ::Poigieus-G :::Angim, T0, Yellow ::Dolis, T0, Purple :Paonix ::Keleba, T0, Yellow ::Arceas, T1, Yellow ::Caminy, T1, Yellow ::Demoe, T0, Yellow ::Coladni, T0, Yellow, C :Tatis ::Alturatros, T3, Red, C :Kollia ::Topius, T0, Yellow ::Blanids, T1, Teal, C :Habris ::Harisovar, T0, Yellow ::Zaconus, T3, Yellow, C :Junus ::Gradia, T1, Red, C ::Antos-G :::Stras, T0, Yellow ::Chamants, T0, Red ::Lovsky, T0, Red ::Lyges, T0, Pink (Area 3) :Natolton ::Semli, T2, Yellow, C :Izaias ::Pedravin, T0, Yellow ::Azkan, T2, Yellow, C ::Naganorans, T0, Yellow :Dralin ::Calen, T0, Teal ::Sthysolla, T1, Yellow ::Stiseias, T1, Yellow ::Ernarcus, T2, Yellow, C ::Challi, T0, Teal ::Jongetara-G :Jaydorus ::Emenis, T0, Pink ::Aktels, T1, Pink, C :Jaylenes ::Nattak, T2, Blue, C ::Dzhauvendo-G :::Sobelex, T1, Blue :Nemilmus ::Icacodros, T1, Red, C ::Phius-2-G :::Ferxenia, T0, Yellow ::Laodipe, T0, Yellow (Area 4) :Aquinon ::Haantar, T3, Yellow, C :Thlon ::Antarion, T0, Yellow ::Acalan, T0, Yellow ::Jareton, T0, Yellow :::Brael, T3, Teal, C ::Ruthetzea, T0, Yellow :Cychia ::Nikan, T1, Pink ::Admoperen, T0, Yellow ::Thelesnin, T0, Yellow ::Torsiche, T3, Yellow :Abelas ::Theid, T2, Yellow, C ::Louscarcon, T1, Yellow ::Kimin, T1, Yellow ::Aleyner, T0, Yellow ::Pordo, T0, Teal ::Calanas-G :Dozekis ::Aegat, T0, Yellow, C :Jaston ::Tyreus, T3, Red, C ::Amlini, T0, Red ::Raydam, T0, Yellow ::Boomedeis, T0, Red :Veranevis ::Leley, T1, Red ::Esallin, T0, Red ::Cayyadimel, T0, Yellow ::Babas, T0, Yellow ::Monis, T0, Red, C :Bestes ::Wievorns, T1, Teal, C ::Pallion, T1, Yellow ::Botlius, T0, Yellow ::Hubectolla, T0, Yellow ::Kadel-G :::Amaarasky, T0, Yellow :Wolincar ::Saleius, T3, Red, C ::Eiglion, T0, Yellow :Petiose ::Langt, T0, Red, C :Echus ::Ravorvus, T3, Red, C ::Charite, T0, Yellow ::Mikat-G :::Alermus, T0, Yellow :Abant ::Artes-2, T1, Red ::Sperid, T2, Red, C Midway Cluster :Thasites ::Clebarous-G :::Aquari, T3, Red, C ::Deuck, T0, Red ::Tynistes, T0, Red ::Tagammi-G :::Dauel, T0, Red :Ethenob ::Ohniz, T0, Teal ::Arcion-3, T3, Blue, C ::Krett, T0, Blue ::Nercy, T0, Blue New World Cluster :Clioperey ::Noladwin, T1, Blue ::Cirgeleus, T2, Blue ::Kencin, T1, Blue, C :Javinus ::Altemeden, T2, Red, C :Breer ::Orling, T3, Yellow, C :Paridia ::Cantal, T0, Yellow ::Ekton-4, T2, Yellow, C ::Dionner, T0, Yellow ::Equintich, T0, Yellow :Krioles ::Chren-2, T1, Red ::Shaika, T0, Yellow ::Tagania-G ::Armor-2, T0, Yellow, C ::Tobus, T0, Yellow :Porax ::Emperoper, T3, Red, C :Icael ::Faulus, T3, Yellow, C :Fenton ::Hespaticus, T2, Blue, C :Conis ::Chocleberi, T0, Yellow, C ::Vicara-G ::Lunoberman, T0, Yellow ::Demill, T0, Yellow Black Hole PLT-11285g to Sector Gemini I, near system Hotiga at CLG-39675b :Pylange ::Quathau, T0, Yellow ::Milia-2-G :::Argel-3, T0, Yellow ::Aganni, T2, Yellow, C ::Maradon, T0, Teal :Naton-2 ::Adeeh, T0, Purple ::Tucistis, T2, Blue, C ::Thaguin, T1, Blue :Hunis ::Walis, T0, Teal ::Kiplicelo, T2, Blue, C ::Gagorkates, T1, Blue ::Aleimari-G :::Aussalara, T0, Teal Curson Cluster :Ricendia ::Borata, T0, Teal ::Dalarakah, T2, Yellow, C ::Drataia, T1, Yellow :Alcena ::Astorabler, T3, Yellow, C :Agance ::Natis, T0, Pink ::Diloya, T0, Yellow ::Achondy, T2, Yellow, C :Dissa ::Camia, T1, Teal, C ::Athlersh, T0, Yellow ::Steon, T0, Yellow :Curson ::Algea, T1, Yellow, C :Serido ::Tripse, T1, Red ::Dakhia, T1, Red ::Raylan, T1, Red, C ::Micas, T0, Yellow ::Meneior, T0, Pink ::Ophretor-G :Arusie ::Tupas, T1, Blue, C Bradas Cluster :Iollthus ::Alcius-2, T1, Yellow, C ::Kipli, T0, Yellow ::Moris, T0, Yellow :Aspiny ::Aloches, T0, Yellow ::Tribidise, T0, Yellow ::Turus-3, T0, Yellow, C :Hectenia ::Maradwini, T0, Blue ::Brakhices, T1, Blue ::Akaye-G ::Aenus, T2, Blue, C ::Arisses-G ::Theius, T1, Blue ::Haendon, T0, Purple :Altilio ::Atherlopat, T0, Yellow ::Haalix, T3, Yellow, C ::Lilon-G ::Herna-3, T0, Teal :Alden ::Kanicoli, T3, Yellow, C ::Partho, T1, Yellow :Bradas ::Oebela, T0, Red, C :Actyse ::Uhlaria, T0, Red ::Isisa, T0, Yellow, C ::Smotilmon, T0, Yellow :Melaxocus ::Oppell, T1, Red, C = Sector Halfway = Brina Cluster :Brina ::Pahretus, T1, Blue ::Endordo, T1, Blue ::Ky;iner, T2, Blue, C :Lillydend ::Ismians, T0, Teal ::Tanisbel, T2, Blue, C ::Hazier, T1, Blue ::Baritt, T0, Blue ::Roberok, T0, Teal :Bowdas ::Tober, T3, Yellow, C ::Frius, T1, Yellow ::Bellin, T0, Yellow :Tersha ::Cilius-3, T3, Red, C :Daltank ::Zetacus-G :::Lonispabia, T0, Yellow ::Nermas-G :::Paygucar, T0, Yellow ::Matroglia, T3, Yellow, C :Matrak ::Daunus, T1, Red, C ::Lanadonos, T0, Yellow ::Segon-G ::Tanor, T0, Red Tillia Cluster :Tillia ::Valeidee, T1, Yellow ::Vulas, T1, Yellow, C :Quella ::Perishus, T0, Blue ::Aariand, T1, Blue ::Antolor, T2, Blue, C ::Ottor, T0, Pink ::Cychalene-G :::Phron-2, T0, Pink :Thylia ::Matar-G ::Laven, T0, Yellow, C ::Samedeeh, T0, Yellow ::Kamis, T0, Purple :Eomillus ::Toravinne, T3, Red, C ::Morsanov-G ::Botvill, T0, Red :Zorcus ::Atabradone, T0, Yellow, C ::Graxx, T0, Teal Black Hole SPC-33621w to Sector Core, near system Edgel-2 at SPC-31812z :Perlia ::Chlaedes, T3, Red, C ::Pyantius-G :::Polara, T0, Yellow